


Love You Only

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga is reminded about the one thing he can’t give Nikaido.





	Love You Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for talisa_ahn@LJ for kis_my_fic2 exchange@LJ. I stressed for a long time about what to write for you. I really wanted to throw Kitayama/Totsuka in there for you somewhere. I really hope you enjoy this!

Senga sat on the bed with his back against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest as he watched Nikaido’s reflection in the mirror struggle with his tie. He tried not to laugh as he watched Nikaido struggle to get the knot he managed to tie for the third time out.  
  
Nikaido cursed, caught Senga’s eyes in the mirror and scowled, “instead of just sitting there, why don’t you help me with this damn thing?”  
  
“Your family has already left. If you don’t hurry, we’ll miss the ceremony and the beginning is the best part!” Senga said, scooting off the bed and over to help Nikaido.  
  
“Well, then hurry up and help me tie this thing!” Nikaido gave up, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Senga quickly tied Nikaido’s tie without a word before giving it a firm tug and crashing their lips together, causing Nikaido to let out a small growl. Senga pulled back after just a second, loosening his grip on Nikaido’s tie, but not releasing it.  
  
“Shall we go?” Senga smiled.  
  
Nikaido ignored the question, “You used to get the swooshy bits of your costumes mixed up all the time. How do you know how to tie a tie so well...”  
  
Senga grabbed his things and headed out of Nikaido’s room. “Those two things have nothing to do with each other, Nika! Now let’s go!” he laughed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
“I love Western-style weddings,” Senga commented, “the beginning really is the best part!”  
  
“The beginning?” Nikaido questioned, shoving another bite of food into his mouth.  
  
“When the bride walks down the aisle! You can’t keep yourself from smiling when you see her!”  
  
“You big sap!” Nikaido laughed. “Imagine how the groom feels. Must be nice to see the person you love walk through those doors, thinking about how they’re about to start their life together, start a family.”  
  
Senga giggled, “now who’s the big sap, Nika?”  
  
“Shut up!” Nikaido said, feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked around to make sure no one else on the table had been paying attention. “I’m just saying that it’ll be nice when it’s my turn to watch the one I love walk through those doors. Then it’ll only be a matter of time before I have little brats of my own running around,” Nikaido mumbled, failing to hide his smile.  
  
Nikaido didn’t notice Senga’s smile fade as he took a sudden deep interest in the lavender napkin on his lap. It wasn’t until a while later that Nikaido noticed something was up. The formal part of the reception had ended and the guests were all having fun on the dance floor.  
  
“Not going?”  
  
Senga just shook his head in reply.  
  
“What, you used to embarrass me by dancing as we walked down the street and now you won’t embarrass me by dancing on the dance floor at a wedding?” Nikaido joked.  
  
Senga forced a smile and a small laugh, making Nikaido frown.  
  
“Let’s go,” Nikaido said.  
  
“But other people aren’t really leaving yet...” Senga replied.  
  
“It’s fine,” Nikaido dismissed, “we’ll just go say goodbye to the couple and stuff and head home first.” He didn’t give Senga any time to argue, standing up and heading over to the newlywed couple.  
  
Senga took a second to collect himself before grabbing the things that Nikaido had left on the table and joining him to give the couple his regards as well.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
“So are you finally going to tell me what’s up?” Nikaido questioned when they were finally in the bath. Senga hadn’t said a word the whole way home and Nikaido figured he’d talk easier while relaxed in the tub.  
  
Senga just sank a little lower and started blowing bubbles in the water.  
  
Nikaido knitted his brows together before grabbing both of Senga’s ankles and tugging firmly, causing Senga to slip underwater for a second.  
  
Senga panicked and flailed around a bit before surfacing, coughing and gasping for air. “Nika, you could’ve killed me just now!” Senga yelled, shoving at the other.  
  
“Stupid,” Nikaido replied, grabbing Senga’s wrists to stop him from shoving, “I wouldn’t have let you die. Now tell me what’s wrong!”  
  
Senga stopped struggling and looked down again, continuing to catch his breath.  
  
“Hey, look at me,” Nikaido said gently, letting go of Senga’s wrists to to take Senga’s face in his hands and forcing him to look him in the eyes, thumbs stroking his cheeks, “you can tell me, can’t you, Kenpi?”  
  
Senga reached up to wrap his hands around Nikaido’s wrists, keeping him where he was. “Nika...” he started softly, resting his own forehead against Nikaido’s and closing his eyes, “you want a family...”  
  
Nikaido knit his brows together again. “Yeah? And?” he prompted, confused.  
  
“You want a family...” Senga repeated, a little quieter this time.  
  
“Kento?”  
  
“I love you, Takashi.”  
  
“I love you too, Ken-” The rest of Senga’s name on Nikaido’s tongue turned into bubbles as Senga got revenge for what Nikaido did to him earlier.  
  
Nikaido resurfaced right away, spluttering, “What the hell, Kenpi?!”  
  
“If you love me, then you’re just supposed to understand me already!” Senga yelled, frustrated. “Why do I have to spell it out for you? We’re not in some cheesy BL manga. I’m not going to start crying while I spill my soul to you,” Senga crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
“You don’t have to spill your soul to me,” Nikaido said, wiping his face, “but at least tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Senga stuck out his tongue. “ I already did. Twice.”  
  
Nikaido paused and racked his brain, “The problem is that I want a family?”  
  
“You want a family that I can’t give you,” Senga finished. “I can be your family, maybe not legally, but close enough, but I can’t give you little brats of your own to run around.”  
  
“Ah. Is that what this is all about? I don’t need my own brats.”  
  
“But you want them,” Senga pointed out.  
  
“But I don’t NEED them.” Nikaido reached out to wrap his arms around Senga and pull him in closer. “Just Kenpi is good,” he mumbled into Senga’s hair.  
  
Senga relaxed a little against Nikaido.  
  
A moment later, Nikaido broke the silence, “I wonder why KitaMitsu thinks it’s so weird that we sit this way in the tub...”  
  
“Did you have to bring that up right now?” Senga groaned.  
  
“Why not?” Nikaido questioned.  
  
“We were having a moment!”  
  
“We can still have a moment,” Nikaido said, briefly kissing Senga on the lips.  
  
Senga laughed and pushed Nikaido away, “Come on, let’s get out. I’m turning into a prune.”  
  
“Eww~” Nikaido joked.  
  
“You jerk!” Senga said, shoving the other again. He quickly got out of the tub and grabbed the towels, throwing one at Nikaido’s face as Nikaido climbed out.  
  
“Oi!” Nikaido laughed, chasing Senga down the hall to his room. Closing his bedroom door, he tackled Senga, causing them both to topple down to the ground.  
  
Senga rolled them over and pinned Nikaido to the ground. “Gotcha,” he smirked.  
  
“Damn it!” Nikaido struggled. Senga usually made it easy for Nikaido to forget just how much stronger than Nikaido he really was, but it was in moments like these that Nikaido realized that the toned muscles that often flexed beneath his fingertips weren’t just for show. Nikaido relaxed when Senga leaned over to kiss him.  
  
“Takashi,” Senga murmured between kisses, “let me have you.”  
  
Nikaido didn’t reply right away, sighing as Senga began to run hands all over his naked body, their towels long gone from their wrestling. He knew that Senga would let him have him instead if he refused, but with the way Senga was licking into his mouth and thumbing his nipples, Nikaido couldn’t find any reason to say no.  
  
“Yeah... Okay,” Nikaido gasped out when they finally parted for air.  
  
Senga smiled down at him before reaching over to Nikaido’s bedside table to get the lube and a condom out of the drawer. Senga leaned back over and whispered into Nikaido’s ear, “Want your pretty mouth stretched around my cock, too.”  
  
Nikaido could feel his cheeks start to flush as Senga kissed him one more time before getting up and moving onto the bed, pulling Nikaido over with him. Nikaido blinked and saw that he was face to face with Senga’s cock, but began to struggle when he realized that he was straddling Senga’s face.  
  
Senga had anticipated that Nikaido would try to get away and already had a firm grip around Nikaido’s thighs on either side of his head.  
  
“Kento!” Nikaido shrieked.  
  
“Calm down, Takashi! Ow...” Senga winced when he couldn’t quite avoid getting kneed in the head.  
  
Nikaido stopped struggling when he realized he had hurt the other, but Senga still hadn’t loosened his grip enough to slip away. “Sorry... Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. Just stop struggling,” Senga said, letting go off one thigh to run his hand soothingly up and down Nikaido’s back. “It’s just me. I’ll make you feel really good,” Senga emphasized by licking at Nikaido’s tip.  
  
“Fine...” Nikaido replied, pausing to readjust himself so that Senga wouldn’t be able to reach anything but his cock before leaning down himself and sucking Senga past his lips.  
  
Nikaido began to relax as Senga circled Nikaido’s cock with his tongue, pulling Nikaido into his mouth and swallowing around him over and over again. Nikaido moaned around Senga’s cock, unable to think about anything other than the mouth around his own cock and how good Senga felt, hot and heavy on his tongue. He whined when Senga suddenly pulled away from his cock, but settled down as Senga wrapped a hand around him and started licking at his balls. He didn’t even notice Senga making him spread his legs wider and pulled off of Senga’s cock with a strangled moan at the first lick to his hole.  
  
“Kento,” Nikaido gasped. When Senga hummed in reply, Nikaido shuddered and moaned again, dropping his head and bringing himself face to face with Senga’s cock once again. When Senga shoved his tongue deep inside his hole, Nikaido let out another strangled moan and began licking at Senga’s cock to distract himself.  
  
Senga pulled his hand away from Nikaido’s cock and pushed two fingers in right away, licking around them.  
  
Nikaido whimpered as Senga slid them in and out, quickly pushing in a third. “Kento... Want-” Nikaido cut himself off with a scream as Senga hit him just right.  
  
Senga pulled his fingers out slowly and gave Nikaido’s hole one last lick. “Come here, Takashi.”  
  
Nikaido scrambled to get off of Senga, turning himself around and straddling Senga’s waist before dropping down to crush their lips together, never mind where Senga’s tongue had just been.  
  
Senga rolled on the condom and quickly slicked himself up, grabbing Nikaido’s ass and spreading him open. “Takashi, want you.”  
  
Nikaido just nodded, lifting himself up and onto Senga’s cock.  
  
Senga slid his hands from Nikaido’s ass to his hips, guiding him down slowly and rubbing soothing circles into his skin as he bottomed out.  
  
Nikaido kissed Senga again as he gave himself time to adjust. “Okay,” he murmured against Senga’s lips, “I’m ready.” Nikaido was caught off-guard as Senga rolled them over and immediately began to pound into him. Nikaido couldn’t stop the noises from spilling out of his mouth, practically screaming as Senga hit him just right.  
  
When Senga reached between them and wrapped a hand around Nikaido’s cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, Nikaido couldn’t hold back anymore. He scraped his nails down Senga’s back, leaving dark, angry marks, as he threw his head back and came hard. Senga dropped his head to latch his mouth onto Nikaido’s exposed throat, working Nikaido through his orgasm before coming himself.  
  
Senga panted into Nikaido’s neck, as he came down from his high. He slowly pulled out of Nikaido and kissed down his body, licking up the come where it streaked Nikaido’s stomach.  
  
Nikaido ran his fingers through Senga’s hair, body tensing at the over-stimulation from Senga’s attention. “Kento, cut it out already and get back up here,” he said quietly, voice hoarse from screaming. “Tired.”  
  
Senga gave Nikaido’s stomach one last lick before crawling back up and settling against Nikaido’s side.  
  
Nikaido wrapped his arms tightly around Senga, burying his nose in his hair and sighing contently.  
  
Senga had almost drifted off when he suddenly felt the bed shift and Nikaido’s warmth left his side. “Nika?”  
  
Nikaido grabbed his phone off his desk and rolled back into bed on his back, flipping the phone open and scrolling through his contacts.  
  
“Nika, what are you doing?” Senga questioned.  
  
“Calling KitaMitsu to explain to him why facing each other in the tub is better,” Nikaido replied.  
  
“Right now?” Senga groaned.  
  
Nikaido nodded, “While the reasons are still fresh in my mind.”  
  
“Nika, you ruined the moment again...” Senga whined. “I don’t even know what reasons you’re talking about.”  
  
Nikaido brought a finger to his lips to shush Senga when he heard someone answer.  
  
“Good evening. This is Kitayama Hiromitsu’s phone. He’s not available right now. Can I take a message?”  
  
Nikaido paused for a second, caught off-guard by the unexpected person at the other end of the line. “...Tottsu?”  
  
“The one and only. Hello to you too, Nika-chan!”  
  
Nikaido could practically see Totsuka’s grin on the other end of the line.  
  
Senga was watching Nikaido curiously, resting his chin on Nikaido’s chest. “It’s 10 at night right now,” Senga commented, eying the clock. “So KitaMitsu is either sleeping, or...” he let himself trail off purposely, flashing Nikaido a dirty smile. Raising his voice so that Totsuka would be able to hear him over the phone, “Ne, Tottsu, what’s KitaMitsu REALLY doing right now?”  
  
“He’s definitely asleep, right?” Nikaido said into the phone, then looked at Senga, “I mean, there’s no way Tottsu would be able to speak to us so calmly if he had KitaMitsu’s mouth around his cock.”  
  
Totsuka’s chuckle vibrated though the phone and filled the room.  
  
Nikaido and Senga started laughing when they heard Kitayama’s voice over the phone telling them to “shut the fuck up” in a low, rough voice and telling Totsuka that if he didn’t stop talking to the idiot kouhai right this second, that he was going to kick Totsuka out of his bed and go to sleep for the night instead.  
  
Even after Totsuka had excused himself for the night and hung up to smooth out Kitayama’s ruffled feathers, Nikaido and Senga couldn’t stop laughing at how Kitayama had pretty much told them what he was doing without probably meaning to.  
  
By the time they settled down, the two of them both had tears of mirth in their eyes, but were tired enough that their eyes were already starting to droop. Nikaido wrapped his arms around Senga again and pulled him close.  
  
Senga threw an arm around Nikaido’s waist and curled up right along his side once again.  
  
“No more worrying,” Nikaido mumbled into Senga’s hair. “Just Kenpi is good,” he repeated.  
  
Senga smiled. He felt loved and in love, and for the moment, that was all he really needed.


End file.
